plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie
The is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper. When it loses it's newspaper, it gets angry and faster. It appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When your plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, a question mark appears above his head, then it quickly charges forward at your plants in a rage. Melon-pults, Winter Melons, Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. It Is first encountered in Adventure Mode level 2-1. It is the sixth Zombie to be encountered in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Newspaper Zombie His newspaper provides limited defense. Toughness: low Newspaper Toughness: low Speed:normal, then fast (after losing newspaper) Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku puzzle. No wonder he's freaking out. Overview Absorbs 16 normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 3, 6, 8(at this point, the newspaper is destroyed), 12 and 16 '''normal damage shots. When the newspaper is destroyed, this zombie will start to run faster. Strategy The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after your plants destroy the newspaper, so you will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow its movement leaving plenty of time to kill it. If you are facing multiple Newspaper Zombies, Ice-shrooms and Peashooters can be used effectively to paralyze and kill them. File:Zombie_paper_paper1.png|The normal Newspaper File:Zombie_paper_paper2.png|The second Newspaper File:Zombie_paper_paper3.png|The third Newspaper Newspaper Zombie.png Trivia *Although a Newspaper Zombie can be damaged directly by Melon-pults, the splash of the melon will also damage the Newspaper. *The Newspaper Zombie has the lowest physical health out of all the zombies. He himself has 8 HP but his newspaper has 8 HP making his total HP 16. **Without it's newspaper, it has less health than a regular Zombie. **However, the Imp in I, Zombie only has 3 HP. *It only takes 2 melons to kill this zombie. *The Newspaper Zombie glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses its newspaper right after, it will bite the Garlic a second time before switching lanes. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic after losing its newspaper, he'll switch lanes as usual and will keep moving fast, but will not have the angry expression. *When the game is paused, the Newspaper Zombie will appear above the "Resume Game" tab. *Even though the Suburban Almanac states that the Newspaper Zombie is close to finishing a sudoku puzzle, it is not holding any writing material at all. **It could be because he was just looking at the answers of the puzzle instead of solving it. *If a Newspaper Zombie gets hit by a Lawn Mower or a Giant Wall-nut, a question mark will appear for a brief moment when the newspaper gets destroyed first before the zombie. *The title of its newspaper is "ZOMBIE" and the newspaper is turned upside down. *There is a glitch on the DS version that when the Newspaper Zombie still has its newspaper, if it bites a Garlic and loses its newspaper when it is moving to another lane, it will not show the ? mark and suddenly angry and when moved to the other lane, it will stop moving but still playing the angry animation. Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Newspaper Zombie Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with Items